


daydreaming

by txmaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasizing, Phone Calls, and he called me and i just thought WOW, so uh i love yoosung, so... this was born.... and i love it, yoosung's a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: You kiss him until he can’t speak, all the sounds leaving you like melted gold on your lips. Make me yours, he thinks.





	daydreaming

“Oh.. uhm… huh… what did I just say?”

Oh, no. This isn’t good. Yoosung hears your confused “what?” on the other side of the phone, but he can’t quite focus on that, now.

“I shouldn’t have said that. I was too honest,” he breathes, and all he can think about is your fingertips tracing down his jaw, his neck, and down, down, down… “You usually just keep them to yourself.”

Under him, hands coming around him to scratch down his back. Your mouth parts, a soft whimper leaving your lips and oh, it’s beautiful. He’s heard your voice so many times, but now you’re saying his name like a mantra, a lyric from your favorite song. He leans down to kiss you and -

“Yoosung?” Your voice rings, and he sighs shakily. Ah.

“I… I should answer since you asked, but uh…” he pauses, and the vision comes to mind again. You, whispering his name over and over and no, he doesn’t know what you look like, but you’re beautiful, so beautiful. “You might not like me if I tell you the truth…”

“What do you mean by that?” You ask, but it sounds like you already know. Yoosung chuckles nervously, fidgeting in his seat. His apartment is quiet, his head loud. He can’t get you off his mind.

“Uhm.” He starts, eyes blinking once, twice. “I might be… more out of the ordinary… than you’d think.”

Yoosung realizes, then, that you might be thinking of something worse - way worse - than what he is. Although, would it really be so bad if the two of you were on the same page? Hands intertwining, bodies melted together…

“Oh!” He says. “Don’t think of anything strange…”

Ah, screw it, his mind says, and before he really knows what he’s doing, he’s speaking again. “You’ll… be doing it with me later on.”

A soft gasp comes from your side of the phone and God, that’s not helping his situation at all. He’ll replay the sound in his mind over and over and over, thinking about you when the night’s too hot and he can’t sleep; when he wants to roll over to find you next to him and pull you closer - when all he can even fathom is the idea of you. You kiss him until he can’t speak, all the sounds leaving you like melted gold on your lips. Make me yours, he thinks.

“Yoosung…” you say, and he decides he should end it there. He can’t take much more of this - you don’t have any idea at all what you’re doing to him. Anything you say could send him spiraling down.

“I should get to bed,” he says quietly, mind floating away to that delectable daydream of you on his bed. “You should too. Rest is good.”

You tell him goodnight, that you’ll miss him, and by the time Yoosung hangs up he’s flustered and still thinking of all things you do to him.


End file.
